1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for x-ray detection in an x-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an x-ray detector to detect an x-ray, wired x-ray detectors perform synchronization by being connected by wire with a high voltage power supply (HVPS). If an x-ray exposure request signal is input, an x-ray tube and the HVPS are placed on standby to irradiate an x-ray. Once the pre-heating of the x-ray tube is finished, and the signal indicating readiness of the x-ray detector is transmitted to the HVPS, the HVPS shoots the x-ray, and the x-ray generating process is completed.
In a case of a wireless x-ray detector, the above process is performed through wireless communication. In the case of the wireless x-ray detector, the x-ray detector and the HVPS are connected wirelessly, thus the location and the movement of the x-ray detector are not restricted.
However, when the synchronization between the detector and the HVPS is performed through communication, according to related art methods, the synchronization between the x-ray detector and the HVPS may not be performed perfectly, due to a delay in the communication. In addition, during the synchronization, a time delay may occur. Therefore, a method of detection of an x-ray detector, in which a synchronization process is not necessary between the wireless x-ray detector and the HVPS, is required